


【口条】错误关系（三）

by 112131s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/112131s/pseuds/112131s





	【口条】错误关系（三）

　　第二天，刘启在片场没有看到李一一。  
　　拍摄的间隙，他跑去问了导演，被告知李一一请了假，今天没有到片场来。莫名的，刘启有一些在意。  
　　他问了李一一的房间号，打算在结束后去看一看对方。哪怕只是床伴，该有的关心也是要有的，刘启这么想着，说服了自己。  
　　他没想到，今天的拍摄困难重重。  
　　先是和他对戏的演员不知道为何频频笑场，再是该准备好的道具莫名其妙的总是故障，等到一出戏终于拍完，竟然已经到了晚上。  
　　看了看外面的天色，刘启拒绝了剧组一起聚餐的邀请，默默地回到了酒店。  
　　想了想，虽然李一一可能已经睡了，可他还是觉得，多少去看一眼，也能安心一些。  
　　这样想着，他敲响了李一一的房门。  
　　门内毫无动静。  
　　这个变故让刘启愣了一下，因为不知道李一一是在房间里还是出去了，他耐着性子，又敲了一遍房门，依然没有回应。就在他以为李一一不在房间的时候，门内传来一声带着沙哑的应答：“谁？”  
　　那声音听上去有气无力，莫名的，刘启抬高了自己的声音：“是我，你没事吧？”  
　　门内传来踢踏的脚步声，许久，门被缓缓的打开，面色带着不正常的红的李一一的脸从门缝中露出一点，看到门口的刘启，他愣了一下，咳了咳，才开口：“刘启？你来干什么？”  
　　这当口刘启也看出李一一生了病，他皱了皱眉，问道：“李一一，你怎么了？”  
　　这句话一出，李一一的眼睛闪烁了一下，摇了摇头：“没事，有点小感冒……刘启你干嘛？”却是他话没说完，刘启就已经伸出手，隔着门缝，想要去摸他的额头。李一一有些慌张的躲开，压低了自己的声音：“你疯了么？这里是酒店，公共场合，被别人看到了你……”  
　　“那你就放我进去啊。”刘启挑了挑眉，看着他。李一一瞪了刘启许久，终究还是败了下来，他咬了咬牙，将防盗链取了下来，放刘启进了房间。  
　　李一一那边刚关好门，转身，刘启的手已经抚上了他的额头。入手一片滚烫，让刘启本能的皱了皱眉，开口：“李一一你怎么回事？昨天不是还好好地，咋一转眼就发烧了？”他这话问的李一一一愣，本能的瞥了他一眼，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，最后，却只是叹了口气，哑着嗓子：“没，我自己不小心。”可他那点小表情哪里瞒得过刘启，刘启只是看了他一眼，就想到了什么：“你昨天……没弄出来？”  
　　这话一出，李一一的脸更红了，他猛地抬头，语气都快了些：“刘启你他妈的说什么呢，我……”话没说到一半，他就败给了发烧而有些缺氧的大脑，身子一晃，被刘启搂了个正着：“我说，你别激动啊，你可还生着病呢，太激动了，可还是有影响的。”  
　　他的语气听上去有些调侃，可手上的动作却极其温柔的将李一一轻轻的扶住，带到了床上。坐下的一瞬，李一一轻微的吸了口气，被刘启看到，刘启皱了皱眉：“你不会到现在都没有清理吧？”  
　　李一一匆忙摇了摇头，语气不自觉的弱了几分：“早就清理了，就是昨天有点狠，一时没缓过来。”说着，他又咳嗽了两下，因为生了病，他的脸格外的红，看上去居然有些惹人怜爱。  
　　刘启眯了眯眼，说道：“你确定你清理干净了？还是让我检查一下吧。”  
　　李一一闻言，抬起头，果不其然的在刘启的眼中看到了熟悉的光芒。他本能的皱了皱眉：“我还生着病呢，你禽不禽兽啊刘启。”换来刘启一个有些鄙夷的眼神：“放心吧，哥对欺负病人没兴趣。”  
　　似乎怕他不相信，刘启举了举手指：“我发誓，成不？”  
　　李一一又端详了他许久，点了点头。  
　　  
　　白色的浴缸里放满了温度适宜的水，刘启看着靠在墙上的李一一，招了招手：“下水吧，我帮你清理一下。”李一一抿着唇，盯着浴缸看了许久，才缓缓地脱掉了身上的衣服，露出了精壮的上身。他的身上依然残留着刘启留下的痕迹，斑斑驳驳，在他那白的出奇的皮肤上显得格外明显。刘启的眼神暗了一瞬，却没有做出催促，只是看着李一一，等待他的进一步动作。  
　　似乎做足了心理准备，李一一很快的就将自己的裤子了脱了下来，露出了笔直而修长的一双腿。他上前几步，赤着身子，就这样踏进了浴缸，坐下，才看着刘启，问道：“接下来呢？”  
　　刘启的眼神有些发直，在听到这个问题后，他愣了一下，才说：“你……你转过去，把屁股抬起来。”  
　　李一一于是转身，跪在浴缸里，将自己的臀部抬起。因为生病，他的手有些无力的颤抖着，刘启看出他的颤抖，伸出手，默默地支撑了他一下，引导着他趴在了浴缸的边上。  
　　然后，他对着面前有些肿起的小穴，咽了咽口水，默念自己要保持原则，才伸出手，有些谨慎的戳了一下。  
　　几乎是立刻的，李一一的口中发出了一声轻微的呻吟。虽然很轻微，可这一声还是让刘启一下子停住了动作，有些紧张的问道：“怎么了？难受么？”  
　　李一一摇了摇头，又咳了一下，才说道：“没事，你继续。”刘启听了他的话，倒也没有继续追究，想了想，他用手指沾了些水，轻轻的揉搓起小穴周围的穴肉。这样的揉搓让李一一一颤，本能的开了口：“刘启，你特么干什么呢，别……唔！”  
　　感觉到穴肉放松了些，刘启毫不迟疑的将手指插了进去，才说道：“哥这不是为了让你少受些罪？你还怪起我来了？”话是这样说，可刘启此时也颇有些骑虎难下的感觉。  
　　因为发烧的缘故，李一一的穴里格外的灼热，刘启甚至感觉自己的手指要被融化了。因为红肿，那穴肉将他的手指咬得很紧，他只觉得进入都十分的困难。而那头，也许是因为小穴被刺入，李一一的身体一颤，却是闭住了嘴。刘启没时间去管李一一此时的反应，他只有让自己的所有精神放在“帮李一一清理”这件事上，才能让自己忍住自己的欲望。  
　　手指缓慢的深入，没多久，就碰到了一块结了块的东西。他皱着眉，缓慢的将那东西一点点的带出，却正是因为太深而没有清理干净的，已经结了块的精液。  
　　皱着眉，刘启忽视了心底的那一丝旖旎，开始认真的清理起来。除却细微的颤抖，李一一可以说十分的配合，而那颤抖，说到底也并不是李一一的问题。因为射的比较深，刘启在清理的过程中难免的会碰到李一一的敏感点，而发了烧的身体本就极为敏感，再被这么一碰，当场就软了一半。也幸亏李一一趴在浴缸的边沿，不至于直接跌到水里，否则，怕是又会引起一些兵荒马乱。  
　　等到终于清理干净，刘启和李一一都不由得长出了口气。而此时，李一一这幅浑身赤裸的趴在浴缸里的姿势，就显得格外的诱人了起来。刘启感觉自己的性器愈发的挺立，不由默念了几声他是病人，才克制住自己的起身：“清理好了，你好好休息，我先走了。”  
　　说着，他转身想要离开，身后，李一一的声音却响了起来：“你……不需要纾解一下么？”他回头，眼神有些迷离的李一一坐在浴缸里，看着他，表情是纯然的疑惑。  
　　他忽然觉得，再待下去，会发生什么让人失控的事情。于是，他匆忙的摇头：“不用，我自己解决就可以。”“我以为这是我必须尽到的义务？”李一一又是眨了眨眼，一张娃娃脸显得纯真又魅惑。  
　　刘启忽然觉得自己要忍不住了，他克制着自己，说道：“这不是你的义务，我们本来就是你情我愿，你生着病，没有道理还要帮我做。”李一一似乎松了口气的点了点头：“你说的对，那你慢走？”  
　　刘启点了点头：“你保重。”说完，他就有些慌张的冲出了李一一的房间，还不忘帮他带好门。  
　　等回到自己的房间，刘启看着自己依然挺立的欲望，许久，才有些无奈的脱下裤子，自己纾解了起来。  
　　莫名的，他在自慰的时候，脑子里想的都是李一一那张娃娃脸。  
　　高潮时候不自觉的蹙起眉的，亲吻时候不经意间流露出风情的，甚至躺在浴缸里，用一副纯真的眼神说着那样的话的……  
　　伴随着手上的喷涌而出，刘启皱紧了眉，觉得自己对李一一的态度似乎有些不大对劲。  
　　也许该克制一些了？他想了想，觉得这样一味沉溺欲望也许的确不是什么好事。  
　　  
　　于是，第二天，在碰到李一一的时候，刘启只是对着他点了点头，就不发一言的走了开去，好像他们的关系就只是点头之交一般。  
　　李一一似乎愣了一下，看了看刘启的背影，却也没说什么，只是找到了导演，诚心实意的道了歉，又一次回到了自己的岗位上。  
　　那之后，很多天，刘启都没有再去找过李一一。


End file.
